Logan's Big Time Shot
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Logan takes Kendall shopping when the two friends get mugged Logan is shot. Will he be okay? This a Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday and Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchel walked out of the jewelry store Logan had taken Kendall to go get Jo a gift for a birthday. "Thanks for taking me" Kendall said. "Eh No problem" Logan shrugged. "I can't wait until I can drive" Kendall said. "You still have to take drivers ed" Logan said. "I know...I wish my Mom would let up on the not being able to drive until I was seventeen" Kendall said.

"She just loves you...and wants you to stay safe" Logan said. "But she let you drive" "I already had my permit...plus...if we hadn't moved to LA I would have gotten it in another week anyway...not to mention I Aced drivers ED and I passed the test with flying colors" he said with a smile. "Oh shut up" Kendall said pushing Logan slightly.

"You think Jo's going to like this?" Kendall asked."Dude there diamond earrings! That's every girls dream to have her boyfriend get her a pair of diamond earrings" Logan said. "And now thanks to you Camille will expect them too" he continued. "Sorry about that buddy" Kendall said. "It's alright..." Logan said.

Just as Kendall and Logan reached the car someone grabbed Logan by the arm. Logan let out a yelp. Kendall spun around. "Hey let him go!" Kendall snapped stepping forward. Logan saw the anger in Kendall's eyes. It was the same anger that chased his bullies away when he was younger.

"I will just give me the bag." he said. "Why should I?" Kendall asked with attitude. "Other wise I will shoot him" the man said pulling out the gun pressing it to Logan's side. Logan flinched at the metal pressing into his side. Kendall froze. He looked over at Logan who looked absolutely terrified.

"You've got about five seconds" he said. "Kendall" Logan whimpered but Kendall was frozen not being able to move. "5..." he counted. "4..." "3..." "2..." Kendall saw the man was about to pull the trigger. "Okay...I'll give you the bag" Kendall said dropping the bag toward his feet. "Just don't hurt him" Kendall was almost in tears. "1.." then the gun went off. "Ops too late" he said letting go of Logan and grabbing the bag running away.

"Logan!" Kendall cried getting to his friend before he fell to the ground he set Logan up so his head rested against Kendall's chest. "Oh god Logan" Kendall said. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Kendall said tears running down his face. "K'ndall it's...not...your fault" Logan said. "But if I had just given him the bag right away..." Kendall said.

"Don't say that..." Logan said. "But Logan" Kendall said. "Please...this wasn't your fault...none of this was..." Logan said. "Please" Logan said noticing the hesitation on Kendall's part. He grabbed Kendall's hand. "Please Kendall I need to know you don't believe this is your fault" he said. "Okay...it's not my fault." "Good" Logan said he started closing his eyes. "Hey stay awake...you have to stay awake" Kendall said. "But I'm tired" Logan said. "I know but you can't because if you do...you may never wake up" Kendall said.

"Why wouldn't I wake up? Your being dramatic" Logan said. "Logan come on" Kendall said. "Tired" he whispered. "Logan...please..." Kendall begged. "Im sorry" he whispered before closing his eyes. "Logan!" "Logan! Someone help! Logan!"


	2. Chapter 2

James and Carlos rushed into UCLA General Hospital Emergency room upon getting the call from Kendall that Logan had been shot. They had to get someone to give them a ride. Mrs. Knight was gone for the week she and Katie were in Minnesota visiting Kendall's Grandmother.

"Do you see him?" Carlos asked looking around the room for Kendall. "Just give me..." James was interrupted by Carlos who saw Kendall coming out of the ER. "Kendall!" Carlos shouted. The two ran up their friend and hugged him. "What happened?" James asked. "This guy just grabbed Logan...and demanded...for my bag..." Kendall paused. "What is it?" Carlos asked. "It was my fault Logan was shot" he said. "Kendall..." James started he knew that had to be impossible Kendall would have never let anything bad happen to Logan.

"I paused...I just stood there frozen." Kendall said. "If I had given the guy the bag Logan wouldn't have..." "Okay stop right there...Kendall this isn't your fault...you didn't pull the trigger..."James said. "But..." "So you froze up! You were in a scary situation..anyone of us would have been scared" James said. "But I'm supposed to protect him...and I didn't" Kendall said tears in his eyes. James had never seen Kendall cry in the thirteen years he's known him even when his father died.

"Kendall...Listen Logan wouldn't want you talk like this...you think he blames you?" James asked. "Well...no" Kendall said. "Good now stop blaming yourself" James said. "How is Logan have you heard anything?" Carlos asked. "No...they rushed him into emergency surgery...they had to remove the bullet...he was bleeding a lot" he said. "Where was he shot?" Carlos asked. "The kind of in the side and the stomach" Kendall said. "Guys...he...they told me he may not make it" Kendall said.

"What?" James asked. "He lost a lot of blood...the doctor told me the chances of him make it out of surgery are maybe forty percent." "He has less than a fifty percent chance of dying?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded. "This sucks!" Carlos said slowly sliding in the chair next to them. James sat next Carlos and Kendall sat across the street from them. They were quiet for a moment.

"Guys? What if we loose him?" Kendall asked. James and Carlos squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. "I...I can't handle loosing him...he's everything to me you all are" Kendall said he buried his face in his hand and he started breaking down. "Hey...it's going to be okay" James said trying to comfort his friend.

James wasn't use to this. He never really comforted his friends when they were upset. That was Logan's Job. Kendall was there for support, James was the protection, Carlos was there to make them all laugh in any situation and Logan was the comforter and the voice of reason. It's just the way it worked.

If they lost Logan they'd all loose a little bit of themselves. James couldn't imagine a world without Logan. It just wasn't happening. Logan was his best friend. Yea they were opposite complete opposites actually but somehow that was what made them best friends it evened each other out. James loved Logan. He didn't want to loose him. Soon James was crying.

Carlos was in shock two of the strongest people he knew were completely breaking down. He had hardly ever seen James or Kendall cry it was like it was always for he and Logan. Logan. He couldn't help but think what would happen if he lost Logan. He didn't think he could handle it. Logan was his best friend. Ever since he and Logan were little they were inseparable never leaving each other sides. Wherever Logan went Carlos was right beside him. Logan called him his good luck charm. If Logan needed a little adventure Carlos was the only one to talk him into some of his crazy stunts he couldn't think how many times Logan had been in the hospital for a stunt he had done with Carlos.

But this time it's different. Logan was seriously hurt. He was shot. He could die. Logan could die. He could loose his best friend his brother. Soon Carlos was crying the three friends cried together. They cried until they had no tears left. "Look at us...we are acting like babies." James said. Making the others laugh. "Our best friend could die we have the right to cry" Carlos said.

Kendall sighed leaning back in his chair. "I can't believe this is happening...it doesn't seem real" "I know I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare and Logan would be fine...and everything would be normal" James said. "I miss him...isn't crazy that I miss him?" Carlos asked. "He's not even dead and I miss him" Carlos said.

"I know what you mean...It's weird I just saw him and I miss his laugh, his smile, the glitter in his eyes...I just want to see them" Kendall said. "God...if something happens I think I'm going to Miss his laugh the most...it's one of those contagious laughs that...I don't know even when you were sad you just smile" James said.

"I'm going to miss his him saying I've got to get new friends" Carlos said. Kendall and James laughed. "I'm going to miss him talking about something he learned in school so passionately...like it was the best thing in the world" Kendall said. "I'm going to miss him telling us some stupid stunt we are doing is stupid or give us the statistics on what could go wrong..." James laughed.

"I'm going to miss seeing him everyday and see his eyes light up when he sees or his talking about Camille or school" Carlos said. "I'm going to miss him so much" Kendall said. "Guys I don't want him to die" Carlos whispered. "What's going to happen to us?" James asked.

They didn't say anything they were completely quiet. "Logan Mitchel?" they heard someone question they all stood up and turned around to see doctor coming out. "That's us" Kendall said walking over to him followed by James and Carlos. "How is he? He's...is he..." Kendall stammered. "He's alive" he said. They all sighed in relief. "We had a few close calls on the table but we managed to bring him back" "Close calls? Do you mean he actually?" James asked.

"He did but he's a live now" the doctor said. "Is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked. "He'll be fine in time...he's going to need a lot of rest and he's in a lot of pain..." he said. "Can we see him?" Carlos asked. "Yes of course...but stay quiet we don't want to overwhelm him" the doctor said. "He's in room 245" he said pointing down the hall. "Thank you" Kendall said.

Kendall couldn't have been happier to hear that Logan was going to be okay. They almost lost him. This really makes him think what his friends mean to him. "He's going to be okay" Kendall said looking at James and Carlos they smiled and hugged each other. "Let's go see him" James said. Kendall and Carlos nodded.

They all could have cried when they first walked in. Logan was alive laying in bed. "Logan?" Kendall said softly walking up to the right side of Logan's bed. James and Carlos followed. Logan's eyes opened slowly. "Hey" he said in a rasped voice. "Your okay" Carlos said hugging his friend Logan winced in pain as Carlos hit his side. "I'm sorry" Carlos said pulling away. "It's okay...my side is just still sore" Logan said.

"So how are you feeling?" James asked. "Sore...tired..." he said. Logan's eyes trailed over to Kendall. "Kendall?" he questioned. "I was so scared...I thought...I thought I lost you" Kendall said. "I'm sorry I worried you guys" Logan said. "It's okay Logie" Carlos said. "I'm just glad your okay" James said gripping Logan's hand. "Me too" Kendall said. "Me three" Carlos agreed. Logan laughed. "I love you guys..." Logan said. "We love you too" Kendall said.


End file.
